Battle of New Genus
|prev = Battle of Guardian-IV|next = Investigation on Sangheilos|name = Battle of New Genus|image = |conflict = * * |date = December 19-December 21st 2558|place = New Genus|result = UNSC Victory *Devil’s Cry faction further weakened *Location of Forerunner Shield World revealed|side1 = |side2 = Devil’s Cry|commanders1 = * Anthony Michelson * David Greyson|commanders2 = * Telroc 'Rauee * Avu Med 'Gadamee * Luro ‘Zamam(ee)|forces1 = *UNSC Raven's Nest **Fireteam Guardian **10 *Battlegroup 88 **UNSC Emerald Ring ***8 **UNSC Tower of Judgement ***8 ***4 **UNSC Lewis ***6 **UNSC Defender ***10 ***10 |forces2 = *4 **Cry of the Demon **Song of the Huntsman *9 **Devil's Advocate *10 *Numerous Ground forces|forces3 = *Small squads of *Small squads of |casual1 = *UNSC Lewis **Over 1,000 crewmen *UNSC Defender **Over 1,000 crewmen *11 *13 |casual2 = *4 **Devil's Advocate *Several fighters *Over 600 ground troops.|casual3 = All Promethean forces}}The Battle of New Genus was spawned in response to the escape of the Devil’s Cry from Guardian-IV. The UNSC Raven’s Nest and Fireteam Guardian were deployed to hunt down the and soon joined by Battlegroup 88. The battle only lasted a total of 3 days, though it still contained the loss of two vessels and large amounts Devil’s Cry forces. Background After the Battle of Guardian-IV concluded, deployed both the UNSC Raven’s Nest and Fireteam Guardian after the Devil’s Cry faction to eliminate them. After restocking on ammunition and troops, the ship set off to the location transmitted by Hirek Zattin a few days prior to the departure towards the planet. The Battle The UNSC Raven’s Nest arrived over the of New Genus and located the Devil’s Cry. Before moving into attack position, Hirek appeared from in a with a inside. Michelson and Greyson ordered Guardian onto the drop ship and the spartans were able to move towards the fleet and down onto the surface of the shield world. Mission to the Tunnels Once the spartans reached the planet’s true surface, the Fireteam deployed to an old Forerunner building in a gulch. Once the spartans entered the building, the , 866 Helpful Compliance guided the spartans and explained to them it was a security station. Gordon and Todd activated the systems and began to open fire against Covenant forces. Drake mounted a simulated turret and also engaged Covenant forces while Compliance instigated . The anti-aircraft guns and other defense turrets were able to severally damage the , Song of the Huntsman, Avu Med’s personal carrier and bring down another . After the massive damage done to both ground and air forces, ‘Rauee ordered a bombing of a majority of the area. While some missiles did hit the station, Forerunner architect proved too strong for plasma blasts and the summoned constructs kept firing at the Covenant. Eventually, during the firefight, another crashed down onto the surface. Finally, ‘Gadamee deployed ground forces against the station. Todd and Drake stayed in the station while Greyson and Gordon went outside and engaged ground forces. After killing off basic infantry, Greyson and Gordon were faced with and boxing the team inside the station. However, Drake was able to generate some defense turrets and take down the remaining ground forces as Todd cracked the shields of the Devil’s Cry flagship, Cry of the Demon. ‘Rauee ordered a retreat off the world and ‘Gadamee extracted his ground forces. A from the Raven’s Nest moved into the shield world and retrieved that spartans as the UNSC Emerald Ring, Defender, Tower of Judgement and Lewis arrived to combat the Devil’s Cry group. Space Battle After Battlegroup 88 arrived over New Genus, the five ships engaged Covenant forces and fired several rounds towards the Covenant. The deployed along with and moved into Devil’s Cry control space. As the two forces met one another, mass amounts of torpedo and heavy rounds hit each ship. Longswords guided the UNSC Lewis throughout a small opening between the Devil’s Cry ships and opened fire on a few . After the Lewis passed through, a Broadsword squadron followed and took down the shields and engines of the already damaged corvettes. were deployed to hunt down the fighters as were also deployed to aim for the capital ships. The UNSC Defender engaged fighter squads with Longswords and were able to keep Devil’s Cry forces at bay. The Tower of Judgement, Emerald Ring and Raven’s Nest opened fire with MAC rounds and destroyed another cruiser belonging to the Devil’s Cry. Phantoms encroached onto the battlegroup and opened fire, destroying some of the upper hull of the Raven’s Nest and port side of the Tower of Judgement. From the surface, a pelican arrived carrying Fireteam Guardian and engaged a few Covenant fighters, shooting down a few banshees. While the spartans had a schedule rendezvous with the Lewis, ‘Rauee had his ship ram into the frigate and destroyed it completely. The pelican changed its course back to the Raven’s Nest as the Lewis flew back to the surface of New Genus. After the pelican landed on the Raven’s Nest, Drake and Todd would take the last remaining Longsword on board the Raven’s Nest to fight out in space while Greyson and Gordon went down to the surface to investigate the crash site with a team of . Before the pelicans could be deployed, the Defender took heavy fire and was shot down and also crashed down onto the planet’s surface. The were deployed and engaged Covenant forces, clearing a path for the pelicans. Once the pelicans were back inside the planet, Drake and Todd returned to the firefight in space to clear the lane for the return force. Investigating the Crash Sites Greyson and Gordon arrived at the planet’s surface and split into two groups to investigate the crash sites. Gordon went to the Defender while Greyson investigated the Lewis. Gordon arrived at a snowy location and was ambushed by a few but were able to clear them with her deployed team. Gordon and her troops then moved down into a large gorge like position to scan the crash site. The remains of the Defender were scattered everywhere and so, the teams divided themselves. A few engaged a couple of who were sent to investigate the area. Gordon located the remains of the bridge and found the entire crew dead. She then scooped out the rest of the ship with her team but found no signs of life. Medical stations were cleared and all present injured were killed. However, the teams did find medical supplies they chose to take back with them. After investigating the crash site, Gordon found no one was alive and returned to her with her troops. Gordon contacted Greyson and informed him of the lost find. Greyson located the Lewis is a more desert environment. After searching for a few minutes, he located Lieutenant Cutter and his squad of air force pilots. The pilots guided Greyson and two of his troops back to their makeshift hideout. forces. ]] Greyson then had his pelican come to their coordinates to retrieve them as they held off against a few . After clearing out the sector, the pelican arrived and extracted the soldiers and returned to the upper atmosphere. After leaving the surface, the two pelicans rejoined the space battle. Drake and Todd lead a few Longswords against the , Devil’s Advocate and drained its shields. The UNSC Emerald’s Ring then opened fire and destroyed the ship. After suffering enough damage, ‘Rauee called for a retreat and the Devil’s Cry left the planet. Aftermath After the battle, the Devil’s Cry faction lost even more forces and steadily decreased their numbers and power. Infighting did break out in the following days for the faction however, it was quickly calmed down by the leaders of the group. Battlegroup 88 and additional UNSC naval forces arrived at New Genus and began to occupy the planet as a fallout for humanity if necessary with the rise of the . Hirek Zattin had returned to with official reports of the factions movements, siting a possible attack on as their next target. Timeline December 19 * UNSC Raven’s Nest arrives at New Genus. * Hirek Zattin takes Fireteam Guardian into the shield world. * Guardian finds a Forerunner security station and activates the planet’s defenses and attacks Devil’s Cry forces. * The attack damages a carrier and destroys a cruiser. December 20 * Telroc ‘Rauee deployed ground forces to engage the Spartans. * The spartans are able to hold off the attacks and continue to pleat the Covenant forces. * The Covenant retreat to space. * Battlegroup 88 arrives and engages Covenant forces. * The UNSC Lewis is shot down onto the surface of New Genus. * The UNSC Defender is shot down onto the surface of New Genus. December 21 * Spartans Greyson and Gordon go back to the surface to find any survivors. * After finding Lieutenant Cutter and a squad of air force pilots. * After returning to the atmosphere, the Devil’s Cry jumped into slipspace. * Battle ends. Combatants Space Assests * UNSC Raven's Nest ** 10 * Battlegroup 88 ** UNSC Emerald Ring *** 8 ** UNSC Tower of Judgement *** 4 *** 8 ** UNSC Defender *** 10 *** 10 ** UNSC Lewis *** 6 Units * Fireteam Guardian * Cutter's Air Force Pilots Personnel * Anthony Michelson * David Greyson * Emily Todd * Christopher Drake * Gabriella Gordon * Cutter Devil's Cry Space Assets * 4 ** Demon's Cry ** Song of the Huntsman * 9 ** Devil's Advocate * 10 Units * Couple thousand ground units Personnel * Telroc ‘Rauee * Avu Med 'Gadamee * Luro ‘Zamam(ee) Units * Squads of and Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Battles Category:Post War Era